


Three Times He Kissed and Once Not

by ViolaWong



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWong/pseuds/ViolaWong





	Three Times He Kissed and Once Not

第三次是一个意外。  
和平医院是一个坐落在赤峰路上的苏联式建筑。背靠着虹口公园，有长长的人工漫步道供病人休歇，湖畔也种着大片大片的芦苇丛，似乎在这个城市中心还保留着一点儿野生绿化的意境。虽然是人工造出来的景，但是由于远处高楼的强烈对比，以至于显得这小小的湖泊也变得壮阔了起来，便连天也蓝得比周围更深些，更远，是那种夸张的、渲染的颜色。  
胡歌被护工推着轮椅出来的时候正好是日落，太阳就漂浮在湖面上，整个小湖就被太阳染成了金光闪闪的橙红色，又壮观却又凄凉。可惜这样的景色胡歌却没法看见了，他的眼睛仍然受不了强烈刺激，睁久了会流泪。  
现在他已经可以朦胧地感受到一点光了，不像前几个星期刚受伤那会那样，眼前一片黑，什么都看不见。如果他朝着光特别亮的地方扫一眼，能隐约分辨出太阳的方向，有时候能感觉到模糊的人影，前几天他还会兴奋地把他朋友站着的方位指出来，不过这样的游戏只玩了几天，两个人就都厌倦了，他们在虹口公园的湖畔静静坐过最后一个下午，相对一句话都不说。  
对方在三天前进了组，拍一个综艺。走之前他帮忙安抚好了胡歌那对年迈的父母，同时还给他请了一个护工，这个护工继续着他每天的任务，根据医生交代的，每天下午刺眼的太阳光过去之后，把人推到绿化旺盛的地方做一些复健，主要是辨认一些模糊的物体轮廓。  
护工是个中年女人，对什么都兴致缺缺，甚至没看过几部胡歌的电视剧和电影，在照顾了胡歌几天以后才意识到自己接了份什么工作，唯一令她高兴的就是胡歌给他签了几张签名照能够卖出去。没人再用磕磕巴巴的声音给胡歌读诘屈聱牙的哲学书籍，也没人能放搜名字都搜不出来的文艺片给胡歌听了，他在医院睡了两天，靠数点滴的数打发时间。  
能够被推出来虹口公园里走一走，算是他最近比较高兴的一件事了，毕竟还能有点新鲜的东西，也让他这把懒得散架了的骨头能动一动。只不过他的护工总是想赶着回去给自己下工的儿子做饭，又担心远了些就来不及返回来，甚至不愿意多走两步。  
胡歌一向不愿意麻烦人，也就随他去了。  
今天倒是意外，女人刚把轮椅推到湖畔，就接了电话去了。胡歌一个人在湖畔边坐了一会儿，虽然是夕阳，但是还是晒得有些头晕。昏昏沉沉地，朦胧间能感觉到前面有水鸟从湖面掠过，又晃过树丫，最后腾空飞起。他能听见鱼在水里游的声音，那动作很轻，但是有时候会在水面制造出一个水泡来。而当河鹭飞起来的时候，声音又是与众不同的，像是一个巨大的黑影突然扑面闪过，翅膀蒲扇的声音乘风穿过了午后的天空，最后是一声长而深沉的低鸣。这一切的声音都在风里。  
胡歌用模糊的视线去追寻着那河鹭的影子的时候，他突然身体一斜。他的轮椅被人碰了下，胡歌感觉自己的重心一歪，轮子往湖边滑了出去，陷在泥泞里的轮轴因着阻力一顿，胡歌心中一惊，料想自己就要扑摔出去，却一下被人拉住了。  
胡歌手心一阵冷汗，后怕地扶住了轮椅边的石头，他舒了一口气。虽然他过去几十年上天入海的作死过，可是到了这种坠落感本身，还不免本能地产生恐惧。“谢啦张姐。”他转向身后人的角度，但他实际上偏了至少一大半的距离。  
不过身后的人很贴心，扶住了他的轮椅，转到他面前，让他能看到微弱的影子。  
这影子很黑，有点儿像刚刚的河鹭，是一片压倒性的，庞大又孤零的黑影。  
胡歌茫然地看了一会儿。  
“张姐，电话打完了？”胡歌不确定地问。  
不过护工没有回应他，而是沉默地推着轮椅沿着湖边走着。胡歌不太想让他人心烦，非常体贴地闭上了嘴，他能感觉身后的人带着他慢慢往阴凉处走过去，让他晒得有些发烫的脸能感受到一丝清凉的风。夕阳的余晖也隔绝在厚厚的树林里。  
一路上只有轮椅轧过枝桠的声音，还有叶子被踩在脚下发出的沙沙声，他们愈发走到了阴凉密集的树丛深处。  
潮湿的泥土没过轮椅的轮子，虹口公园的湖后头是一片背阴的土坡，因为长久无人打理，高高的梧桐树下，还长满了错综复杂的矮灌木和杂草。  
他们就这样走了好一会儿，直到一点儿人声也没有了，这是一条之前从未来过的路。胡歌忍不住伸出手探了探，笑着问护工：“这里也太黑了，连光都看不见了，要完成医生的复健可太难了？”  
护工没有回答他。  
胡歌伸出自己的手，试着在自己面前挥了几下，但他连一点儿细微的光影都看不见。他回过头对护工笑了下，说：“乘乘凉也好，我都不知道上海的春天能这么大太阳——”  
对方的回答是猛地一个大力，胡歌感觉自己被突然压倒在轮椅的椅背上，在他还没来得及痛呼出声的时候，他的手已经被反剪压在身后，整个人只能在轮椅里困成了一团，巨大的黑影压了下来。  
吴磊突然在胡歌面前跪了下来，他抱住了胡歌的腰，把胡歌压在轮椅上，阳光透过梧桐树的枝桠在胡歌脸上落下斑驳的光影，让那张美丽的脸染上色彩，过曝一样的发白，又染上了一点夕阳余晖的红。  
他终于忍不住狠狠地咬上了胡歌的嘴唇，就像是他之前每一次做梦中想做的那样，他用牙齿啃咬着那人的下唇，把那人苍白的嘴唇咬得几乎出血，手一直抓紧了头发，就像一头狼一样咬着自己的猎物，避免怀里的人逃跑。  
胡歌像是刚反应过来，他惊恐大喊：“你是谁！”  
但是他依旧没有得到回应。他身上的那个人似乎打定心思闭紧嘴不再出声，除了粗重的喘气声，他什么别的声音也听不见。光也没有，人也没有，只有无边的黑暗，这让他感觉恐惧，就像一只落单的猫，被带到全然陌生的屠宰场等待着残忍的结局。  
胡歌伸出手，没有焦距的眼睛望着前方，用他没有被困住的一只手，蹒跚地试图摸索出身上人的轮廓，但是他的手很快被一把攥住，和另一只手一起被擒在头顶上，它们一道儿被一条绳子捆住，胡歌意识到那是他病号服的外套，那柔软的布料轻易地绑住了他的手，但是他几乎挣扎不开。“滚开，你到底是谁！”他大叫道。  
吴磊的回应是一口咬住了胡歌的脖子，他恶狠狠地咬着，顺着那颈脖一路向下，在胡歌敞开的衣襟里流连，宽松的病号服被焦躁的撕扯开。一边抚摸着后腰，一边舔着雪白的胸脯，他的舌头在那人柔软的胸口流连，像一头饥饿的幼狼在自己的母亲身上觅食，甚至残酷地伸出牙齿去咬住淡粉的红缨。  
好痛。  
这是胡歌最大的感受。他在全然的黑暗里，只能感觉到恐惧，他不知道那人的手会伸到哪儿，也不知道那人下一步会做什么，他一直在抗拒地试图躲开，可是他什么都看不见，甚至不知道该朝哪一边保护自己，他只能尽力把自己蜷缩起来，瑟缩成一团，尽力让对方能尽可能少地触碰到自己。“你想要什么，我可以给你钱，不要这样做——”  
但是那只强健的手臂，伸手抓住了他的头发，固定住了他的后脑勺，让他动弹不得。他能感觉那人的嘴凑在自己面前，又一次地试图把舌头伸进去，他感觉窒息。胡歌意识到自己的心脏在疯狂地跳动，眼前是茫然的全黑，但是太阳穴却嗡嗡地疼。  
那只手还是让他一动也动不了。  
他绝望地叫喊了几声，在被绑得紧紧的衣服里挣扎：“不要，别——”但是那不可能管用。他开口之前就知道不可能管用。他整个人都翻了过来，宽松的病号裤早已经不知道被扔到哪儿去了，那个人像一座山一样压在他的身上，在他身上轻柔地抚摸，好像试图让他也高兴起来，他甚至被仔细地做了润滑，在插进去的时候他没有感觉到疼。但是这一点更让他害怕，几乎无法抑住自己的哀鸣。  
他们在这个寂静的空荡荡的树林深处纠缠，随时都会有人闯进来看见他们交合的肉体。  
在这一片黑暗里，他感觉那人多次地试图去亲吻他，就像他们真的是一对爱得难舍难分的情侣，连他压抑的呜咽都显得像是甜蜜的欲拒还迎，好像他们只是控制不住自己想要在野外来一场荒唐的做爱。而他确实能够高潮。  
他能感觉到自己被绑住的手因为全然黑暗的害怕正攀着身前人的肩膀，他的臀部被抱住，被掰开，而对方的性器就在其中进出，他被插得像个发情的娼妓一样尖叫，在他的哀叫里他能听见对方咬紧牙关试图掩饰的喘息声，即使是终于射出来的时候，那个人也一声不吭。滚烫的精液最终射在了他的大腿上，而不是他里面，也许是为了好清理证据，胡歌恍惚地想。  
他确实能够高潮。胡歌不是第一次，之前的那些也不见得比这一次温柔，甚至有些还过于粗暴。  
但此刻，胡歌茫然地躺在草丛上，感觉森林里过分得冷了，他的皮肤一直在颤栗，他已经不再费力试图把身上带人推开了。他身上的那个人还在试图强迫他射出来，用以满足他对于两厢情愿的那点儿幻想。一种尖锐的快感突然令他的胸口缩紧，胡歌意识到自己的下身被人抚摸着套弄着，他只忍了一分钟，不可能超过两分钟，就受不了一样摇晃着自己的臀部去迎合对方，最后把身下的落叶和草丛射得一塌糊涂。小腹上也是难堪的白浊液体，也许大部分被那个人咽下去了，胡歌猜测。  
吴磊慢慢退了一步。他松开一直抓紧的手臂，无法压抑住自己颤抖的呼吸，像是害怕伤到身下的人一样，让高潮后的人安静地躺在地上。胡歌也许在刚刚的某一个时刻哭过。  
他的眼角湿红，那双没有聚焦的眼睛有点淡淡的琥珀色，像是蒙了一点灰，也许是日光，也许是因为涣散，比之前颜色更浅。在他颤抖的睫毛边，有湿润的痕迹，是一滴两滴，沿着脸颊滑下来的。现在回过神来，又一点儿也没有了，像以前那个永远强硬的不会示弱的人。吴磊忍不住俯下身，撑在草地上，整个身体都覆下来，嘴唇落在胡歌阖起的眼上，轻轻地，很短，就仿佛蜻蜓点水。  
好一会他都保持着这个姿势，他的手指贴着胡歌散下来的发丝，就像根本舍不得分开。  
他第二次把自己的性器插进去的时候很简单。刚刚做过一次的后穴仍然湿润柔软，他很容易就滑进去，轻松得几乎算是仁慈了。胡歌只是安静地躺在那儿，任由他卖力地在身上耕耘，他的性器想要更深更深地插进去，想要埋在里面，永远不要分开，但是胡歌没有给他回应。  
胡歌只是在他再一次快要高潮的时候，突然猛地用绑住的手抓住了他的手臂，那双淡色的眼睛死死地盯着他，吴磊几乎一瞬间以为胡歌已经能看见自己了。但是那双眼睛是没有聚焦的，茫然地凝视着虚空。吴磊感觉自己的下身一凉，才意识到自己刚刚被吓得一时失控，难以抑住自己，直接泄在了胡歌的身体里。  
有一会儿，他们两个人互相沉默地相对喘息，阳光在他们的身上明明暗暗。  
吴磊最后仔仔细细地擦干净了两人身上的脏污和液体，他用准备好的毛巾清理了胡歌的全身，从密封的袋子里拿出一套新的病号服，重新穿在胡歌的身上，最后把受过污染的落叶全部扫走。  
胡歌被推回了湖畔边，静静地坐在夕阳下，森林深处的事仿佛像是一场噩梦，就像是梦醒过来什么都没发生过。  
这一切都是吴磊精密计划好的，胡歌永远不会知道那个人是自己。

 

最后的那回，胡歌的伤已经彻底痊愈了。  
视神经炎来去迅猛，甚至没留下什么后遗症，除了日常拍戏劳累久了还是有点儿头晕以外，猫掉了一条尾巴还有八条命，抖抖毛又是生龙活虎一条好汉了。  
胡歌回剧组结束那个谍战电影的拍摄，吴磊则继续恰好地在他隔壁的摄影棚有着奇怪的档期，上海在夏风里一点点热起来，连风都带着炎炎的热度。  
每天快到收工的时候，吴磊还是会在棚子外痴痴站着，有时候撑在威亚架边上一动不动瞧着胡歌，像是时刻防止着威亚再出问题，有时候他会避着工作人员像是担心添麻烦，有时候则会带点慰问品过来，像一个靠谱的做应援的粉丝。  
胡歌有时候会回应他，有时候不会，主要是看工作的繁忙程度，只有一次给吴磊送了盒吃的。那天是胡歌请剧组所有人吃饭，连扫地的阿姨都分到了，吴磊凑巧蹭了点儿光。但是吴磊已经很高兴了，他在收工以后，偷偷一个人跑到剧组外的小石头墩坐着，对着落下去的夕阳慢慢把东西吃完，冷冰冰的东西难吃得紧了，但他自己乐得不行。  
那一天下午，是胡歌终于快杀青，最后的两场戏安排在夜晚，最后一场大夜戏，要连拍五个小时，所以下午导演就放他们回宾馆睡觉了。  
吴磊是那个时候来的。他从市区过来，带了不少东西，老正兴的本帮菜挑了几样，还带了不少给猫罐头猫零食，借口给小猫们送温暖，敲开了宾馆的房门。  
天其实已经热了不少了，胡歌开了露台的落地窗，风把窗帘一次次的吹起，飘过床边，又拖曳回了地面上。  
胡歌似乎刚洗完澡，穿的是件墨绿色的浴袍，他的头发还是湿的，没有要吹的打算，浴袍系得松散，胸口大片雪白的肌肤就裸露在外面。看到吴磊进来了，他也没有要遮挡一下的打算，开了门就踏着拖鞋走到吧台喝水。  
吴磊的视线黏在他面前的人身上。胡歌本来就高挑，长腿细腰，往那一站都是身段风流。那绿色的袍子仿佛衬得他的肌肤更白了，这个认知让他不觉下腹缩紧。  
半敞的浴袍下甚至还有上次在树林里留下的凌虐的痕迹，吴磊有些不自在地移开视线。然而，又像每一个完美犯罪者一样，在胡歌背过身给他开汽水的时候，吴磊忍不住顺着那颈脖往下看，在那裸露出的肩膀和背后流连，他津津有味地赏玩着那后颈的咬痕，品味着自己的作品。  
胡歌似乎今天有些着凉，又或者睡眠不足，所以眼底有些倦意。他开了汽水就放在了吴磊面前，自己弯下腰，从冰柜下面找红酒。在下摆的影子扫过的时候，吴磊注意到胡歌下身似乎没穿太多衣服，这让他的喉结不住滑动了下，艰难地想掩饰自己的吞咽。但他显然做的不太好，因为胡歌在他这么做的时候回过身，侧倚在吧台的桌子上，淡淡地打量着他。  
吴磊被他看得心脏一阵又一阵地鼓动。他把手里的饭盒和袋子都放在了吧台上，赶紧说道：“我来给酱弟买了些吃的。”他从塑料袋里套了些猫零食，还把有牌子的那边给胡歌看了一眼，报了几个零食种类，以示证明。  
胡歌像是嗓子不太舒服，声音懒懒的，一开口，就像一汪春水，风吹了半池子涟漪，浮在喉咙里：“我昨天把猫送回上海做体检了。”他的眼睛落在吴磊身上，凉凉的。  
吴磊有些尴尬地把零食放下来了，他只好又把老正兴的荷包翅和元宝虾往前推了些，把一次性筷子摆在了胡歌面前。胡歌像是没有什么兴趣，滚热的从上海市区开了五十多公里路送过来的菜，跟着那颗年少真心，都没有引起胡歌的注意。他甚至没有抬头瞧一眼，自顾自地在吧台边的柜子里扫出几瓶药，倒在桌子上，一颗颗地数着药片。“你知道的挺多，我一个人住这边宾馆，猫才刚让姜姐捎过来一周，你怎么知道我带猫来了。”这一声问话的声音十分暧昧，轻声，整个房间染上了一层说不清的风。  
但是这风刮到吴磊这就不是这回事了。他嗫喏了一会，差点圆不上话，不过胡歌甚至没耐心听吴磊解释，他自顾自地说：“我上周也去上海体检了，你体检过吗？”  
这一句话问得吴磊措手不及，怔住了，不知道胡歌为啥突然提到这一茬。  
胡歌冰凉的视线扫了过来，他的眼睛颜色还是很淡，有些暧昧，那双眼一看着自己，吴磊就忍不住下腹发热，他听见胡歌的声音轻轻说：“你把衣服脱了。”吴磊觉得自己可能是在做梦，他张大了嘴，看见胡歌冷淡地扬了扬下巴，脑中都是白光。  
胡歌的浴袍松松垮垮地挂在身上。他说这句话的时候，还侧着身，细窄的腰身被浴袍的衣袋扎住，仿佛手臂一圈就能环住。而当他向前倾一点说话的时候，衣襟的一边会从肩头滑落下来，一屋子的春色，吴磊简直想不到怎么会有这样的好事。胡歌冷淡地说：“愣着做什么，把上衣脱了。”  
吴磊二话不说，赶紧踢掉了自己的外套，他把皮带刷的一下抽出来扔在了一边，他注意到面前的男人好整以暇地正盯着自己的身体，就像是打量着应招来的脱衣舞男。吴磊的心里一阵紧张，他无法控制自己硬的发疼的阴茎，胡乱扯着自己的T恤把他从头上拽下来，露出了结实精壮线条分明的腹肌。他有点儿担心自己来之前没有打理好自己，他没有好好修理一下自己的毛发呢，还有小腹——昨天还吃了烧烤，也不知道身材是不是最好的状态。但是吴磊却听到胡歌轻笑了一声。  
胡歌坐在那儿，一动也没有动，只是笑了一声，吴磊就觉得身体发烫。胡歌满面都是春风，笑容漫不经心，又全无心肝。薄薄的嘴唇动了动，从那淡色的嘴唇里吐出来的话却是：“我当时恨不得那个强奸犯死掉，用我最大的力气想要掰开他的手，但是却无能为力，你是不是觉得操得很爽，被你操得尖叫不止，爽得上天了是吧。”  
吴磊僵在那里动都不敢动。他感觉一盆冰水一下从他的头顶浇了下来，让他如至冰窖。他这才想起来自己的手臂和后背都是惊心动魄的抓伤，那是在小树林里留下的。胡歌的神情是那么冷淡，但却看起来那么的狠厉。吴磊一句话也说不出来，脸上的血色都褪尽了，他甚至不敢抬头看胡歌。  
“怎么，敢做不敢认吗？”胡歌轻笑着问。  
吴磊不敢说话。他的手在发抖。为什么胡歌会知道呢，吴磊想不出来，恐惧和怯懦同时击倒了他。他的脑子停滞了，像是一片死寂的死水，那死水是寒冬腊月结了冰的池塘，没有一丝生气；又像是沙漠中最热最干涸的土地，滚烫的捏不出一滴水滴。他觉得头脑发昏，张目结舌了半天，最后他说：“我爱你。”  
胡歌凉凉地笑了一下：“说的跟真的似的。”他像是懒得花精力追究似的，把手边的药片一股脑和着水喝了。吴磊被扔在了吧台边，和冷冰冰的水杯面面相觑，胡歌慢慢地走到宾馆的窗台边，点燃了一支烟。  
吴磊追了上去。  
话就是这样，没有道理，既然说出口了一次，就一发不可收拾。吴磊无法自控地抓住了胡歌的手，他的全身都在燃烧，让他的头脑简直无法去思考，他从未有一刻那么迫切地想要对胡歌表白他自己的心意，他又说了一遍：“我是真的爱你。”  
胡歌回过头，“吴磊，我给够你面子了。”  
吴磊没有退缩，他做了错事，可以说得上无耻可恨，但他毫不后悔，甚至没有羞赧。他直直地抱住了胡歌的腰，把他抱得转了个身，然后他把人抵在露台边的落地窗上，在胡歌身前跪了下来。他握胡歌没有一丝儿肉的窄胯，隔着内裤张嘴含住了那个人。吴磊用舌头舔着胡歌的浴袍下裸露出来的白皙腿根，用舌头逗弄着被内裤紧紧包裹起来的下身，这个男人的身上只有淡淡的烟味和沐浴露的味道。  
吴磊他今年才二十一岁，在娱乐圈是顶级的流量巨星，男女朋友换得如同换衣服，动辄搅乱风云，可谓势焰熏天，前途光明得仿佛从来不知道挫折为何物。但是他却毫不犹豫的跪在这儿，试图用一切去取悦眼前这个冷淡的男人。  
吴磊沙哑着声音哀求道：“我想吻你。”  
胡歌夹着烟，居高临下的对他说：“不。”  
然而当吴磊拦腰抱起来胡歌的时候，对方却没有惊动其他人。他们互相磕绊着，一路纠缠，说不上来是抗拒挣扎还是难舍难分，最后的结局仍然是双双倒在雪白的床单上。胡歌的烟蒂在混乱中似乎还不小心烫了吴磊的手背一下，但是吴磊仿佛完全没有感受到。  
反而是胡歌一把抓住了吴磊的手，他完全停下来了动作，那双柔美的眼变得寒厉，凝视着吴磊手上的烫伤，眼睫的阴影遮住了大部分的神情，只能瞧出眼中波光流转，看不出到底是什么情绪。  
吴磊被他抓着手，一时摸不着头脑，也不知道他到底想做什么。但他想了想，自己反正永远也闹不明白胡歌到底在想啥，不如就随他去吧。吴磊自顾自地俯下身子，他们的肌肤紧紧贴在一起，吴磊抱着胡歌的腰，埋在他的小腹上，他用嘴唇隔着内裤含住胡歌的，一边将内裤舔湿，一边迫不及待地腾出一只手去揉自己的阴茎。紧紧是让这个男人动情，已经让吴磊的阴茎硬得像根石头。他想要拥有胡歌。他想要摧毁胡歌的冷漠和无情，想让他尖叫、痛苦、颤抖、扭动、哀求着自己继续，更深一点侵犯他。  
他又一次触摸这个男人的身体，但是胡歌好像突然的软弱了，他退缩了，似乎那层强悍尖锐的外壳就像石头碰鸡蛋一样，被碰了个破碎。吴磊被烫伤的那只手被胡歌放开了，落在了床单上。胡歌的脸色变得绯红，眉头皱紧，吴磊能看到那宾馆强烈的灯光下，在那暴露在日光下大敞着的落地窗，胡歌的这张白皙的脸变得有些暧昧。他用舌头含住了，包裹住，他想让这个人的脸上出现更多的神情，他能看到那个人逐渐地软化，逐渐地失控，最后像一条濒死的鱼一样在沙滩上折腾着。  
吴磊紧紧地掐住胡歌的腰的时候，那人在他的口腔里射了出来，这是一次绝对的拥抱，不可分割的，血肉相连的，如果分开来，必然会伴随着血流成河。  
吴磊狂躁地把自己的裤子扯开，在那人还在高潮的时候，就已经迫不及待地就着那已经变得湿软的穴口插了进去。他听见胡歌无法抑制住的一声低鸣，他们终于又回到了那个小树林，这个不可一世的那人像一个提线木偶一样在地上被他摆布，他能控制着让他变得混乱而破碎。  
在他们做爱的时候，床就像一汪大海，海浪劈天盖地地浇在他们的身上，海水倒灌进了他的鼻子，他们四肢缠绕地互相拥抱着，挤压着最后一丝呼吸。  
在他们同时高潮的时候，吴磊低声地询问胡歌，“我可以亲你吗？”  
胡歌刚刚还爽得意识断线，但是听到这句话时，他猛地睁开了眼，露出意识清明的一双眼睛，严厉地盯着吴磊回答：“不可以。”  
吴磊么有坚持，转而用那根怒张的阴茎，卯足了劲地操着自己身下的人，直到那人身前的人的意识又转向恍惚，微张着嘴艰难地喘息着。两人在沉默中双双射了出来。  
六月的风已经很暖了，日光很盛。他们刚刚在做这件事的时候连窗帘都没有拉，连窗都没有关，如果有狗仔蹲守在胡歌的宾馆外，刚刚一定拍到了惊天骇地的大料。但是胡歌似乎疲倦地几乎无法去思考这件事，他伸手去把遮住视线的刘海抚到额头上，踢了一脚吴磊，说道：“去给我把烟拿过来。”  
吴磊乖得像条小狗，完全看不出来刚刚做了那样的事。他从床上一下跳了下去，从吧台摸走了烟和打火机，送到了胡歌嘴边，甚至帮他点上。  
性事之后，胡歌似乎又变的淡漠，他厌烦地说：“又要再洗一次澡。”  
吴磊乖乖地坐在他的身边，似乎对他的斥责也全心全意的高兴接受。他低声问：“我抱你去洗澡吧。”  
胡歌凉凉地笑：“我九点的戏，从我身上滚下去。”他虚踢了一脚，把黏上来的人又隔开了，拉开了两人之间的距离。  
吴磊摇着尾巴，可怜地坐在床边，视线还在那人散开的浴袍上饥饿地打转。  
胡歌静静地抽着这根烟，任由烟灰跌落在床单上，眼神望着虚空，大约得过一次眼睛的病，所以眼睛容易疲惫的厉害，不多时就合上了。  
吴磊凑过来了一点，小心翼翼地问：“你为什么不许我亲你？”  
胡歌冷笑着说：“我不喜欢你，为什么要接吻。”  
被这样刻薄的言语攻击了，吴磊只是怔了一下，很快又恢复了热力。他和胡歌不一样，胡歌的生命已经冷了，但是吴磊却是炽烈的，永远生命旺盛的。他追上前了一点儿，趴在了胡歌身边，讨好地用嘴唇拱着胡歌放在床单上的手，似乎想让自己缩得更小一点，缩得只剩一点儿，能像胡歌的猫一样讨他喜欢：“可是我喜欢你，我爱你。”  
胡歌无动于衷地应道：“我知道。”  
吴磊看着他。  
胡歌的烟见了底，他把烟头随手往地上一扔，吴磊手疾眼快地接住了，捡了起来，握在了手里。胡歌睁眼看他：“你坐过船过海吗？”吴磊不知道他为什么突然讲到这一件事。  
胡歌视线温温凉凉的。“其实我去南极洲那次，不像媒体宣扬的那么光鲜，我刚出海就被风浪打下船了，在海里浮了十分钟，我以为自己死了。我被救上来的时候，我都以为自己死了，我看到水从我的肚子里被压出来，我已经被救了整整三分钟了，可是我还是没有活过来。我回想起二十几岁的时候，一个人躺在核磁共振舱里的时候，在那无人交流的黑暗里整整一小时的检查，机器轰鸣发出了可怖的声音，医生之前让我戴了棉球塞住耳朵，可是舱里的声音依然刺耳恐怖，我感觉全身都在疼，我的脸上都是玻璃碎片，我的一只眼睛看不见了，我一直在流血，我不知道自己是不是能活过来。”  
吴磊的手攥成了拳头，他急迫地凑上前，抓住胡歌的手。他说：“我跳进海里，我给你抓着，只要和你在一起，哪怕就是被海淹死了我也不怕。”吴磊说着热烈的告白，仿佛还以为自己是泰坦尼克的男主角。就像滚烫火热的岩浆，流淌到哪里，哪里就成焦土。  
胡歌笑了，他很久都没有回话。他之前有过正儿八经的女朋友，男朋友也有过，他还有个爱得死去活来的人，那个人已经像被白蚁蛀烂的木头一样衰老腐朽了，如果被海卷入了深处，甚至漂浮不起来。  
胡歌说：“把药给我也拿过来。”  
吴磊乖乖跑过去拿了，他看着胡歌吞进嘴里，一直不放的盯着那些药片。  
胡歌淡淡地说：“看什么，检查的药，”他说，他甚至笑得无限讽刺地看了一眼刚刚还在表白的人，他说：“你不也应该吃一点吗？”  
吴磊闭上了嘴，他不知道自己该说什么，但是他害怕又招惹他生气。胡歌轻笑着抬头，他说：“在那个树林，我什么都看不见，我只有一片黑暗，而我的全身都疼，都在害怕，可是你也没有放过我。”  
吴磊猛地如遭雷击。他畏缩地退了一点儿，他似乎对胡歌刚刚说的这句话感到恐惧，手足无措地不敢再去触碰这个男人，就仿佛是眼前有一个至高无上的珍宝，而他渺小粗鲁地碰一下就会把他碰碎。那进退无措的脸甚至有几分可爱了。  
胡歌望着窗外的阳光，不自觉地笑了，看着那风把窗帘扬得高高的，飘荡到天边去，上海的市区也有鸟，是从白渡桥飞过来的，滑过天空时有一道黑影。半裸着身体的老猫翻了个身，在日光下，在这个年轻人的目光下，毫无顾忌地伸长了腿，舒展了自己的身体。在这个过程中，吴磊那双眼睛一直追寻着胡歌的一举一动。  
还这么年轻，又这么热烈的生命力，却为自己而神魂颠倒，胡歌难得有些兴味地想着，真是傻得很。


End file.
